Bring It On!
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: If Elliot wants to fight, Olivia's doing things her way!
1. Chapter 1

-1This one came to me much like my others, just in a flash after thinking about a song I had heard. Thanks to Mary (MaryWhite) I think I will be continuing 'Another Night' even though it was intended as a one-shot. This is a little something until I get my brain re-focused on that.

This is for Chantelle (Olivia-Jordan) and Laura (mrslee) for supporting me while trying to find my muse to write another story and because you both rock!!!

**Disclaimer :** As always, Dick doesn't want me to have them, so I guess I don't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only 72 hours, the case had been closed. One of Manhattan SVU's toughest to date. Three sisters, all in their teens or early twenties, had been found raped, beaten, and murdered in Central Park. Three blonde haired blue eyed sisters to be exact. Each one bearing an eerie similarity to each of the Stabler Girls.

Detective Elliot Stabler had been ordered by his captain to be taken off the case around hour number two. Everyone knew his judgment would be clouded by the similarities to his daughters. However, by hour number nine with still no leads he was put back on the case.

Tensions ran high for the last 50 hours. With seemingly no answers being found to the detectives questions everyone was getting irritated. In particular Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were highly on edge. Arguably SVU's best detectives, they were beginning to crack.

It was during hour number 56 when they decided to re-canvas the crime scene for a third time. Olivia had been noticeably fidgety the entire ride from the precinct to the park.

"Liv? What's wrong?" Her partner asked while they waited at a red light.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing." She replied.

"If you're not going to be with me on this you should just ask Cragen to take you off!" He snapped.

"What the hell Elliot?!"

"You know what? Forget it!" He yelled, storming out of the car at this point.

Olivia followed suit stomping her way out of the sedan and into the park. They silently went over to the taped off area where the two uniformed officers were standing guard.

Walking through the scene together posed problems for the two detectives who kept snapping at each other and huffing whenever one came near the other. They were arguing over who got to look at what, who got to stand where, everything. After looking over the scene again for another 45 minutes Elliot finally gave up.

"Let's go! This is useless."

"Now who's giving up?" Olivia asked.

"Look, you know as well as I do there's nothing here. You're stupid to keep looking!"

"Excuse me?!?" She couldn't believe he had just called her stupid.

"What?" He asked, not catching his slip up earlier.

"You just called me stupid. So glad to see you appreciate me, Stabler!" She yelled, sulking away from him.

They began to both make their way to the car, all the while still arguing.

"What's with the 'Stabler' crap?"

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess so. You know I appreciate you though so I don't know why you're starting that. "

"I'm not doing this anymore. You don't want me around, then FINE!" She sighed, finally giving up the fighting.

Elliot couldn't take it anymore. Between the case and Olivia's sudden attitude problems he just wanted to scream. Maybe even punch something, he thought.

By the time they returned to the precinct both had decided that the silent treatment was the best option. Neither could stand to hear what the other had to say about them. It was becoming all too personal at this point with Elliot having called Olivia 'stupid' and her calling him a 'narcissistic asshole' when he had apparently looked in the rear view mirror for too long. As they stomped into the 1-6 all the other occupants could tell that things had finally begun to shift between the two detectives. It wasn't looking like a good shift either. It was looking like everyone's worst nightmare was starting to come true.

Donald Cragen make a hushed plea to the ADA, Casey Novak, to do whatever she could to calm Olivia down. He was not going to lose either of his best detectives again. The unit would never survive that again.

Olivia, however, had other plans. Oh no, she wasn't going to leave, not this time. She had truly had enough.

"Fine, Elliot. If this is how you want to play it, we'll play. By my rules!" She muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, now please be nice and R&R!!! I apologize for this being short, but I'm hoping if I keep things shorter I can update more often!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Wow!!! That's really all I can say after the responses I got!!! I would've loved to personally respond to each review I received but as I have mentioned to some of you, I'm doing this all from work so time is not always available for that. But I do totally appreciate every single review I've gotten and I only hope that I won't disappoint with this next chapter.

This was originally going to be the next two chapters, but I'm really not liking it so I'm combining them to get the torture over at once. It's like pulling off a band-aid I tell ya!

Hope I don't disappoint too much, and as always please R&R even if you don't like it!!! Bear with me here, better things ARE coming!!!!

Flashbacks are in italics.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you see Elliot & Olivia getting it on every Tuesday night? There's your clue I don't own them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night they closed the case was the night Olivia realized her plan. After having enough of the fighting, Cragen had given Benson and Stabler the next day off.

As soon as she woke up that morning Olivia picked up her phone and punched speed dial 2.

"Novak."

"Hey Case! Are you in court today?" Olivia asked, in a very hopeful tone.

"Actually, I'm not. Whatcha got planned?"

This was perfect! The pieces to Olivia's plan were slowly falling into place already.

"Shopping and lunch? I have a few things I need to pick up."

"Olivia Benson, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Oh nothing." She replied.

It was a good thing Casey couldn't see the mischievous smirk on Olivia's face or she just might not have agreed to come along.

"Alight. Where do you want to meet and when?" Casey asked, giving in to her friend.

"I have to jump in the shower and grab some coffee. Let's say 11:30 at my place. That work?"

"Sounds good. See you then!"

They hung up with each other and Olivia went into her bedroom to get ready for her shower. Twenty minutes later she hopped out of the shower and get dressed and put on some light make-up. It was when she went to pick up her coffee mug that she saw her cell phone flashing that she had one new message.

One quick glance at the missed calls and she could tell it was from her partner. Not being in the mood for more name calling and demeaning comments from him she almost decided to ignore his message. That could possibly have ruined her plan though, so she gave in and listened to the message.

"It's me. Look, I'm only calling to tell you I'm going Upstate for the day so don't bother calling me."

As soon as the message finished playing Olivia slammed her phone down. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to leave her that message. This was worse than she had imagined. Perhaps the plan would need to change, otherwise Olivia feared she would lose her best friend and partner.

There was no time to re-think things as Casey showed up right then. Olivia ushered her in to the apartment and thrust her cell phone at her.

"Listen to this, it's from this morning."

Casey listened to the brief message and then turned towards Olivia. This mess between Elliot and Olivia was bigger than anyone else in the 1-6 had thought.

"Olivia, what exactly happened that day? I mean I know you guys came back from the park screaming at each other until the silent treatment took over by the time you reached the precinct. But what led to that?" Casey asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, it's like this…" Olivia began, then stopped with a chuckle.

"Like what?"

"Actually, it's really stupid how it started. We had been working the Andrews case for what seemed like forever by then. Really I think it was around hour 36."

_Captain Cragen had just ordered Detectives Benson and Stabler to head up to the cribs for some mandatory rest. The entire squad had been going over current case files, old case files, evidence, crime scene photos, everything for the last day and a half. Nothing was turning up. No links, no similar M.O.s, nothing. Tutuola and Munch had been up in the cribs for the last four hours and it was time for a trade-off. _

_Elliot and Olivia headed up the steps with no complaints, both fully in need of rest. When they reached the locker room Elliot immediately began to strip down, as if Olivia were not even in the room. Fully enjoying the show she was not going to complain though. Just as he went to remove his boxers and head to the shower Olivia did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Even if it was a stupid thought on her part. _

"_So, uh, did you call your girls yet today?" She asked, causing him to stop his strip tease. _

"_Earlier this morning a couple of times actually. I'm just glad they are old enough now to finally get it why I need to just hear their voices sometimes when working cases."_

"_Yeah."_

_About this time Elliot continued on his trek to the showers, pulling off his boxers just as he was making the turn. _

"Wait! Two questions here Liv. First, how the hell did you stand there and have a conversation with that man while he was virtually naked? Second, how is that ass in the flesh?" She chuckled.

"Oh believe me, it was pure torture. I'm still surprised he didn't catch me drooling. And the ass? Yeah, you could bounce a quarter off that. So perfect! I can't believe that man is a father of four."

"So anyway, that doesn't sound like fight worthy action."

"Let's head out to shop and I'll get to that part." She said, walking to the door with Casey.

The two friends headed towards 5th Avenue as Olivia continued her story.

_After their locker room encounter and subsequent respective showers the detectives headed to the cots in the cribs to get some rest. Heading to the two in the back left corner of the room they said quick goodnights to each other before drifting off. _

_Shortly after falling asleep Olivia slipped into dream mode. She was in the locker room again with Elliot, only this time she didn't stop him. Elliot took off his boxers and just stood there and all his naked glory. _

"_See something you like Benson?" He asked. _

"_Oh yeah, definitely!"_

"_Then why don't you come over here and see it better." He teased as he gently stroked his cock. _

_Olivia moved closer, slowly reaching a hand down to replace Elliot's on his ever growing member. Just as she grasped him and let out a moan of "El!" she was woken up by Elliot himself shaking her. _

By this time Casey and Olivia were in Victoria's Secret looking at lace thongs.

"So you're about to start jerking him off in this dream and he wakes you up. What did he say to you?" Casey asked, pointing out a pair for Olivia to buy.

"He somehow misinterpreted my moaning his name as a nightmare. He just held me and kept telling me everything would be okay." Olivia laughed.

"Too funny!"

"So I'm in total need of getting laid, totally in love with my partner, who thinks of me like a sister mind you, and he's holding me in his arms with his hands running up and down my back. Can you see my dilemma now?" She asked.

"He completely turns you on in the middle of the never ending case driving you crazy which we know makes you super nervous. Of course you then deflect that back on Elliot with anger. Am I getting close here?" Casey asks, finally catching a clue as to what happened.

"Close. We went out to go back to the park to view the crime scene and I of course was nervous as hell and fidgety being in such a confined area with him after that dream. He goes off on me about whether or not I'm on the case. It all goes down hill from there. He calls me stupid, I call him a narcissistic asshole, we pull the silent treatment."

It suddenly becomes crystal clear to Casey what's going on. She suddenly knows the reason for the not so random anymore trip to Victoria's Secret.

"Spill Liv, I want to know exactly what your plan to fight him is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it!!! Like I said, please bear with me through this chapter and R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1I am still so darn blown away by the response I'm getting to this story!!! You guys rock!!!

So glad to here y'all enjoy this story!! I'm actually finding it pretty easy to write so far. Chapter 4 is already finished and I'm getting started on Chapter 5 so the updates should come pretty frequently, at least as long as the dreaded writer's block doesn't hit. The whole story is mapped out though so I don't foresee that happening.

With all that said, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3!! I know I'm evil, cruel, mean, and all that. But I swear to you the thing to keep in mind while reading my writing is that I am a HUGE E/O Shipper!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **So I had this dream the other night that I was part of the SVU crew but you know what? That still doesn't mean I own them. Dick Wolf claims that glorious title.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they finished shopping Olivia briefly explained her plans. She was sick of all the fighting, sick of being Elliot's punching bag. Olivia Benson was finally going after what she wanted.

Two days after deciding to fight for her man Olivia was back at work. Years of dating had taught her that one good way to get a guy interested in her was to make him jealous. Sure it was a bit immature for a woman her age, but it could still work.

Elliot walked into the precinct carrying two coffees. He knew she'd be there early after having the previous day off.

"Hey, I brought you a coffee." He said, walking over towards their desks. "Look, about yesterday and the day before, we ok?"

"Hmmm…yeah, we're okay." Olivia replied as she picked up her coffee.

Five minutes later the rest of the crew at the 1-6 had arrived. Everyone hoping that the day off had helped things with Olivia and Elliot.

"John, Fin, you're catching. Elliot, Liv, I want to see you two in my office." Cragen said as he walked in.

The two detectives got up from their desks and walked to their captain's office. It was no secret what he wanted to talk to them about.

"I don't particularly care about what was said between the two of you the other day. But I will say this, I will not stand for that behavior again from two of my best detectives. You two are on desk for the rest of the week."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Sir."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the office and over to their desks to setting in for a long week of paperwork.

Halfway through her first DD-5 Olivia saw the piece of paper slide across the top of her desk.

Olivia-

You sure we're okay?

-Elliot

'Why does he always just ask if we're okay?' Olivia thought. They had been partners for over 8 years now and not once could she remember him ever just saying he was sorry. She wrote back to his note and slid it back to him.

Elliot-

Yes, I'm sure we're okay.

-Liv

Elliot read her response and glanced around the squad room. He could see Fin and Munch watching them and smiling, both happy to see the fighting stop. He decided to be a man about the whole thing and really apologize.

Liv-

What're you doing after work? Let me take you out for dinner, to say I'm sorry.

-El

Once she read the note Olivia knew her plan would work. Today would be the perfect day to start things. She would have to do this just right though. Too much too soon and it wouldn't work.

El-

Alright. I have to stop at Victoria's Secret quick first, need to make an exchange.

-Liv

Well if those weren't the magic words right there. Elliot couldn't get his mind off of Olivia in some skimpy little low cut lace nightie. All morning long he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork.

When lunch time came Don came out of his office to see about lunch. Munch and Fin were coming back from a case and would get lunch for everyone. He walked over to Elliot seeing him deeply involved in his work. At least that's what it looked like.

"Elliot, what do you want for lunch?" No answer. "Elliot!" Still no answer. "STABLER!!"

"Huh? What? Geez Don you don't have to yell." He said, finally answering.

"Apparently I do. I've been trying to find out what you want for lunch for the last two minutes."

Olivia sat at her desk watching the interaction between her partner and their captain. He was blushing. Elliot Stabler actually started blushing when confronted about his lack of attention. She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, that she had seen him do that. Just as Cragen was going to ask her what she wanted for lunch, Olivia's phone rang on her desk.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv! How's the plan going?"

"Good Case, real good. Hey, are you busy for lunch? I can explain more then. Don's ordering in for us."

"Free meal, sure. You know what I eat, order me whatever from wherever and I'll be over in a few." Casey said as she put her jacket on to leave.

"See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Olivia let Don know what she and Casey wanted for lunch and turned back to her computer to finish up the file she was working on while waiting for the food.

Twenty minutes later Munch and Fin came in carrying Chinese take-out. Much to Elliot's dismay Olivia and Casey took their food up to the picnic table on the rooftop to eat. He considered following them but decided against it.

As they walked through the door Casey was bursting at the seams to find out what Olivia had to tell her.

"Alright, tell me now. How's the plan going?"

"He's making it too easy."

"How do you mean?"

"He brought me coffee this morning and did the 'Are we okay?' crap which made me think I'd have to work harder. But then he slips me a note asking me to dinner to say he's sorry. So I sent him one back telling him okay but I had to make an exchange at Victoria's Secret first."

"Notes? You guys are passing notes? What are you, 8?" She laughed.

"It worked though. He hasn't been concentrating on anything all day. He typed the same DD-5 for three hours Case!"

"You know he's trying to picture whatever it is he thinks you're exchanging with you in it."

"That I seriously doubt. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he's picturing some slutty lingerie, but not me in it. Which is fine, for now. As long as it distracts him."

"Liv, are you blind?! You are that man's favorite eye candy. Of course he's picturing you in it."

"Whatever."

The two finished up their meal and went back down to the squad room. As Casey was leaving she decided to give Olivia a little help moving things along.

"Oh hey Liv? Tell Mike I said hi!" She said, as she left the squad room with a smirk on her face.

Elliot's sense of hearing immediately perked up when he heard what Casey said.

"Mike?" He asked, thoroughly interested now, but trying not to sound that way.

"Yes, Elliot, Mike. We're going out tomorrow night." Olivia said, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Oh. Mike who?"

"Sandoval. He's been bugging me for weeks to go out. I didn't see any reason to keep turning him down so we're going to dinner tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, cool." He said, hoping he sounded only mildly interested.

It worked well enough because Olivia was back doing her paperwork seemingly paying no attention to Elliot.

The day continued to drag on. Since they were on desk duty there was no reason for Elliot and Olivia to stay any later than 5pm. As soon as the clock struck 5 they both got up to leave.

"Do you want to meet me at D'Agostino's after you do your shopping thing?" Elliot asked.

"Why don't you just come with me, it's on the way over there."

"Um…sure, okay."

The two said goodbye to everyone in the squad room and headed for the elevators. Getting off in the basement they headed for Olivia's Navigator and left for the store.

As soon as they walked in Olivia went over towards the display she and Casey had been at the day before. Selecting a pair of black lace thong panties and a matching bra she headed over to the register.

"Ah, Miss Benson, good to see you again." The clerk, Laura according to her name tag, said, causing Elliot to start wondering just how often Olivia shopped there.

With her purchase made they left for dinner. Anyone who saw them at dinner never would've believed these two were almost having a knock down drag out fight just days earlier. Their usual flirty banter was present throughout the meal.

When everything was gone and they had finished their shared slice of cheesecake Olivia drove them back to the precinct so Elliot could get his car. Parting ways in the parking garage they headed to their respective homes.

Forty-five minutes after arriving home Elliot was sleeping deeply. He rolled over and his hand came in contact with something other than the Egyptian cotton of his sheets. Black lace. More specifically the black lace of the bra Olivia had bought earlier that night. 'What the hell?' he thought.

"El, I couldn't sleep without you." Olivia whispered in his ear.

"Liv?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep without you."

Olivia reached over and grabbed his neck pulling Elliot's lips to hers. It started as a gentle, teasing kiss, but turned deeper as Elliot slid his tongue past her lips when she let out a small moan. After a few minutes of searing kisses Elliot got a bit bolder and reached his hands down to her nipples. He began gently kissing down her neck, making his way to where his hands were. His mouth finally made it down to her breasts, sucking and nipping at the lace covering them.

"Mmmm…El…that feels so good!" Olivia moaned.

Moving aside the cup of her bra Elliot continued his ministrations. While his tongue lavished attention on her breasts his hand slowly teased its way down her stomach. Just as he was about to reach her lace thong and all the secrets it hid below it a ringing in his ear woke him up.

It had all been a dream. A cruel torturous dream. One thing was for sure though. Elliot Stabler had it bad for his partner. And he actually believed she only thought of him as a brother. Boy was he wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this is for Sam for all her help with ironing out the details with this chapter and making some helpful revisions for me. You rock!!!!

Chapter 5 is in the works!!

Oh and check out my new one shot I'm posting today later on called 'Eye Candy'!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine. Although I do have a birthday coming up 2 weeks from yesterday...ahem Dick you can give me Elliot for a present.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the office was pretty slow for the detectives. They were still on desk duty and had caught up on all their paperwork the day before. Since there was nothing going on Elliot and Olivia pretty much just spent their day sitting around instant messaging each other.

SBEGS: What the hell is up with this name you picked for me Liv?

LBLES: That's for me to know and you to wish you could find out.

SBEGS: If I guess will you tell me?

LBLES: You'll never guess.

SBEGS: You're right, I probably won't.

LBLES: It's like mine, it stands for something.

SBEGS: No clue. So, ummm…you date's tonight right?

LBLES: Yep

SBEGS: Oh. I guess it's good we're on ass duty this week. You won't have to stand up Sandoval.

Olivia wished she could tell his tone from what he was typing. She though he might have looked a little upset while he was writing to her, but she chalked it all up to the fact they were stuck off the streets though. Since she was bored as hell she went and picked up Fin and Munch's paperwork for her and Elliot to work on next.

After silently working paperwork all day an instant message suddenly popped up on Olivia's computer screen.

SBEGS: Someone Bring Elliot's Glock Stat

LBLES: What?

Olivia started laughing.

SBEGS: My IM name. Is that it?

"No El. That's not it." She said, still laughing.

"Will you at least tell me what yours stands for?"

Just as she started to answer him Mike Sandoval walked in carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Liv! I'm a little early I know, but I thought I'd stop in."

"That's fine. Can you give me 10 minutes to change?"

"Sure."

"Great. Hey, and thanks for the roses." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking off to the locker room to change.

Due to Munch and Fin being out on a call and Don in his office, Elliot and Mike were left alone in the squad room.

"So, Liv says the two of you are on desk all week huh. That sucks."

He didn't know exactly why it bothered him, but it was really pissing Elliot off that Sandoval was calling her 'Liv'. Okay, he knew why, he just wasn't going to admit it. Of course he was well aware that he wasn't the only one who called her that, but that didn't mean Mike Sandoval could.

Ten minutes of very tense silence between to two men passed when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Olivia came walking down wearing what had to be the sexiest black dress ever. It was low cut showing off just the right amount of cleavage, hugged her curves just right, and fell to just above her knees. As soon as she hit the squad room floor and walked over to grab her coat the men saw the best part of her dress. The back of the dress was extremely low, backless in fact all the way down to just above her ass. Elliot nearly fell out of his chair checking out his partner.

Olivia noticed this out of the corner of her eye and smiled inside thinking maybe, just maybe, Elliot did feel a little more for her than just thinking of her as a sister.

Mike walked over and put his arm out for Olivia to take and they left saying goodbye to Elliot on the way out. The two left for the elevators and then headed down the street towards an Italian restaurant. They went in and were seated towards the back.

"Liv you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself."

"I'm just glad you agreed to come out with me finally." Mike said, reaching for Olivia's hand across the table.

Just then their food came to the table and they ate their meals. After they were both sufficiently well fed Mike paid the bill and they left.

"My apartment's just down the street, wanna come up for a drink?"

"Sure."

The two headed to Mike's apartment building and up to his third floor apartment. When they went inside Mike showed Olivia over to the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a couple beers. He came back, opening her beer for her, switching on the radio to some jazz music, and sat down with her on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner Mike. It was great."

"You're welcome."

He then reached over and started running his fingers through her long wavy chestnut tresses. Slowly he pulled her lips towards his seeking them out with his own. Finally capturing her mouth he started off gently kissing her.

Olivia knew Mike Sandoval was known as a bit of a play boy around the force, but honestly right then she didn't care.

Falling into the kiss Olivia let out a slight moan and Mike took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. His tongue began probing her mouth, massaging her tongue. Within a few minutes he began placing kisses down her neck, stopping at the junction with her collar bone and sucking and nibbling there effectively marking the territory. He then reached down and started running his hand up her thigh as his lips returned to hers.

Through the fog of lust Olivia heard her cell phone ringing.

"Wait." She panted reaching for the phone on the end table. "Hello?" She answered once she sounded fairly normal.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said cautiously noting the intonation of his partners voice.

"Hey." Olivia smiled hearing his voice. "Is everything okay?" She asked slightly impatient.

"No. I was just calling to make sure you got in okay from your date. I didn't mean to interrupt." He apologized. Olivia's lust faded at the hurt and jealousy in his voice. She couldn't sleep with Mike.

"You didn't, El." She assured him looking at the boy in front of her as she listened to the man on the phone.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your date." He sighed not bothering to listen to her response. Olivia flinched when the dial tone assaulted her ear. She looked over at Mike and sighed "Mike…" She began.

"I know. It's okay." He smiled patting her knee."Why don't I take you back to the station so you can pick up your truck."

"Okay." She walked over to the armchair and picked up her coat.

"You should call him you know, tell him how you feel." He grinned as he helped Olivia put her coat on.

"We'll see." She said.

Mike drove her back to the precinct so that she could pick up her Navigator and head home. Olivia definitely needed some time to herself now to re-group her plans.

As soon as she walked into her apartment she grabbed her cordless phone off the desk and dialed Elliot's number. The phone immediately went to voicemail signalling that he had turned it off for the night.

Grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass Olivia headed to her bedroom to watch some TV. About 90 minutes and 4 glasses in she drifted off to sleep, wondering exactly how she was going to deal with Elliot the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R, you keep me writing!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Alrighty, here we are at Chapter 5 and approaching the end of the line with this one. I'm not 100 percent sure how many more chapters, but soon.

This one is for my boyfriend, who I've roped into the world of E/O fanfic, couldn't ask for a better supporter there!

**DISCLAIMER: **Come on, really, if they were mine do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfic?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with a slight hangover Olivia was nearly late for work. She couldn't believe she didn't set her alarm the night before. With barely any time she quickly jumped in the shower. Getting out Olivia grabbed some clothes , swiped some make-up on and ran out the door.

Walking in the door of the bullpen right at 9am she was out of breath from running from the elevator. Why exactly she had no idea since she chases perps for a living. Not surprisingly everyone was already in for the morning. When she reached her desk there was a cup of coffee and a note waiting for her. Picking them up she took a sip of the coffee and read the note.

Liv-

Stuck in the basement file room until lunch. Sorry again about last night.

-El

As she was setting the note down Casey walked in and headed for her desk. "So? How'd it go last night?"

"The date went good. After we left the restaurant he invited me to walk back to his place. We were sitting on the couch kissing."

Casey's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him." She begged her friend. She knew if she had it would've been for all the wrong reasons.

"No. I didn't sleep with Mike. He called me you know. Last night. Elliot called me in the middle of the date." "And?" "And I'm sitting there on the phone listening to the jealousy in his voice, the hurt in his voice, and I couldn't do it. It was like he woke me up."

Just then a delivery boy walked in. "Delivery for an Olivia Benson." As Olivia raised her hand to indicate where she was the boy brought a bouquet of lilacs over to her.

"What's his card say Liv?" Casey asked as she shooed away Fin who had come over to check things out. He finally got the hint and left.

"It says 'Liv, dinner was great last night. Don't forget what I said. Talk to him. Mike.' No big deal." She put the flowers on the corner of her desk.

Meanwhile Fin had snuck away to the file room to talk to Elliot. When he walked in his fellow detective and friend was engrossed in some paper work.

"Hey man. Do you know if Liv's seeing someone?" The question caused Elliot to tense up. "She had a date last night, why?" The conversation was really getting to Elliot.

"A delivery boy just brought her some lilacs, so I figured you'd know who they were from." Elliot's fists began clenching and unclenching. Oh he knew who they were from alright. While not exactly a romantic flower, it was still flowers.

When he was about the ask Elliot what was going on Fin's phone rang.

"Tutuola."

"Hey, look wherever you are get back here. Don't looking for us to head to a scene." It was Munch.

"Basement file room, be up in a minute." He hung up the call and turned to Elliot. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two right now but you need to tell her before it's too late." With that he left, never giving Elliot a chance to respond.

The rest of the morning drug by. Elliot had cleaned up so many files he didn't want to see a DD-5 or 61 for another two weeks at least. Olivia too didn't want to look at paperwork ever again, but because she was doing Fin and Munch's. Neither of them wrote legibly.

Once lunch time came around Olivia was seriously missing Elliot. "El? Want to grab some lunch?" She asked, as he came up the stairs. "Yeah, sure, as long as we're allowed out of the station. Never know, we might run into a case at the dinner or something." They both laughed. "I think we'll be okay." "Let me run up to the locker room and change shirts. It's a bit dusty downstairs." He ran off to go change.

As he ran back down the steps moments later Olivia swore he had never looked so sexy. He had changed into a navy polo shirt that brought out his eyes and he was certain his jeans hadn't accentuated his ass so well earlier. "Ready to head out?" He pulled her from her trance and walked towards her where they left for the elevators from.

When the elevator arrived at their floor it wasn't empty. Mike Sandoval stepped off almost walking into Elliot. "Sandoval. What're you doing here?" Elliot asked, clearly agitated by his presence. "Fin and Munch need some insight on a dealer turned rapist we'd had our eye on." "Oh." By this point Olivia was getting uncomfortable. "Liv, meet me at the car, okay?" Elliot asked.

As Olivia got on the elevator for the parking garage Mike spoke up. "Look Stabler, obviously you don't know what went on last night. Otherwise you wouldn't be in such a pissy mood. Now I've got to get in and meet with Munch and Fin but I'll tell you this much. You've got a great girl there. Don't fuck it up." With that said he walked down the hall to the bull pen leaving Elliot totally confused.

When he got to the car Olivia was sitting in the passenger's seat waiting for him. "Everything okay?" She asked him, hoping he hadn't done something stupid to Sandoval. "Yep, never been better." Not thinking, he patted her thigh gently when he said that. 'Well that was new. He doesn't touch me like that.' she thought. As quick as his hand touched her it was gone though.

All throughout lunch the two were slyly watching each other. Olivia trying to figure out what was up with him. Elliot trying to figure out just what Sandoval had been talking about. Halfway through their meals Olivia looked up from sipping her Raspberry Iced Tea and caught Elliot's eyes. Much to her disbelief she could've sworn she caught a look of longing there. He immediately caught her glance though and blinked, wiping away any emotion he had shown.

"So, uh…do you want to come over for dinner and a movie tonight?" He asked her, nervous as hell and showing it by the way he was fiddling around with his food.

"Like a date you mean?" She closed her eyes. 'Oh God, I can't believe I asked that!' She said to herself. Sensing from her reaction that she wasn't up for the date idea he quickly told her otherwise. "Nah, just two partners hanging out." 'Not like I wouldn't date you in a heartbeat.' He thought. Olivia actually thought she heard disappointment in his voice when he told her that. "Sure, see you then! Er, well before too I guess." She chuckled.

Later on when the two were sitting at their desks praying for 5 o'clock to come Trevor Langan came walking in. Heading straight for Olivia's desk he immediately irritated Elliot with his presence.

"Hey Liv! Can I talk to you a second?" He glanced at Elliot. "Alone." She stood up and led him over to a corner of the squad room. "Why stay in here?" He asked, figuring she would've opted for more privacy than be seen talking to him. "The second we walk into one of the interrogation rooms one of the guys will be there at the intercom." She told him, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "They are a bit nosey aren't they?" The two started laughing with Trevor touching her arm.

That did not at all go unnoticed by Elliot. All he could think was how it seemed like every guy wanted her. She was flirting back too. Or so he thought.

All the while Olivia and Trevor were just talking about her setting him up with Casey. Trevor had a bit of a crush on the ADA and was hoping her best friend could help out. She promised to do what she could and sent Trevor on his way out of the precinct.

When she got back to her desk Olivia realized it was finally 5pm. "Want me to meet you at your place?" She asked. "Sure. Unless you need to cancel." He was thinking she had something going on with Trevor. "No, no need. Let me run home and change quick though. Okay?" "Sure. 45 good?" "Great. Need me to bring anything?" "Nope." The two walked out to the elevator and down to their cars. "See you in a few." He told her as he got in his SUV.

Once she got to her apartment Olivia ran inside and back to her bedroom. Rummaging through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. Not sure if Elliot had meant that he'd pick up pizza or what she went casual. A pair of jeans that accentuated her ass quite well she thought, and a low cut lavender v-neck sweater. For good measure she through the black lace thong and matching bra she had bought when she was out with Elliot a couple nights earlier. Jumping into the shower she got ready to head out for the night. 'With any luck,' she thought, 'this was going to be the night the so called fight ended. '


	6. Chapter 6

-1Thanks to everyone who's been reading & reviewing along!! I truly appreciate it!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **My birthday's a week from today, perhaps I will find Elliot on my front porch with a big ole bow around him. Until then though, not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading over to Elliot's apartment Olivia made a quick stop at the liquor store down the street from his apartment and grabbed a bottle of Merlot. When she arrived at his place and walked in the apartment she realized she was late.

"El, I'm so sorry I'm late. I honestly didn't realize I'd taken this long." She handed him the bottle of wine and apologized profusely. "No worries. It actually worked out better this way." He took a lasagna out of the oven. "Mmmm…you cooked!" It wasn't a question, rather a compliment. "Your favorite, and the garlic bread should just be finishing up in a second." Just then the buzzer went off and he removed the bread from the oven.

Elliot grabbed a couple of plates out of his cupboard and went to take them to his dining room table. As he walked by Olivia he nudged her playfully. "Let me help." She grabbed the bottle of wine and a couple of glasses as well as silverware for them. "I've got the rest. Go sit down." She winked at him before going back to the kitchen to grab the food.

As they both sat down to eat Elliot got Olivia's plate ready and poured her a glass of Merlot. "Thanks El." She took the plate from him. "You're welcome. I'm really glad you could come over tonight. I mean I know we just had dinner together the other night and lunch today but I don't know I feel like we hardly ever see each other anymore." She reached her hand across the table, briefly patting his as sparks shot through them both. "Elliot, you're rambling. Besides, we see each other every day." "I know." He sighed. "But…never mind." She could tell he felt rejected. "Nah, I get what you mean, and you're right."

Throughout the meal the two made casual small talk. Mostly about Elliot's kids. Every once in a while they would catch each others eyes and one would give a flirty smile which was returned by the other. "Some Big Elliot Guy Speaks." "What?" She laughed. "Is that what my IM name stands for?" This was still driving him crazy not knowing. "Nope." "You still haven't told me what yours means." Seeing they were both done eating Olivia got up and started picking up the dishes. "Sweetheart, what're you doing? I'll get them. Go sit down and relax on the sofa, I'll be in there in a second."

As soon as he had said it Olivia tensed up. Not that she had a problem with the term of endearment or the person saying it. It was just another thing they didn't do. Apparently though it didn't phase Elliot. He went about carrying the dishes into the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. Never once noticing that he said it or that she had tensed up.

Five minutes later Elliot walked into his living room to join her. Carrying two beers he opened one and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said as she accepted the bottle. Stretching over top of her, his hand grazing her breast, he reached down to pick up a bag of movies from the floor beside the sofa. As he returned back up and over to his side of the sofa his hand grazed her again. He dropped the bag between them and motioned to it. "Pick one. Sorry about the selection, the kids were over on the weekend and picked them out." She snatched one out of the bag and handed it to him. Glancing at the cover he chuckled. "How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days? Seriously Liv?" "Yes, seriously." He got up from the sofa, put the movie in the DVD player and came back over to sit next to her.

No less than 30 seconds it seemed into the movie and he was already distracting her. "What would your 'How to' column be about?" She thought about it for a moment then gave him a sly grin. "How To Pick Up Your Co-Worker." That caught him off guard. He was intrigued though. "How exactly does one pick up their co-worker?" He asked her, very willing to take part in a demonstration. Maybe then he could man up and admit to her how he really felt about her.

"Well, see, the first thing I would do would be something not too noticeable. Something like a casual comment or even compliment let's say. Nothing overtly obvious like 'Hey Sexy looking good' though. The thing to remember being the tone of voice used." "Something like if I was standing next to you in the elevator and said I'd give you a kidney?" He smirked, wondering if she even remembered that day. She chuckled. "Sure if that floats your boat." He figured she had obviously forgotten.

"Okay, so then what?" He asked. The movie now long forgotten as they moved closer to each other on the sofa.

"Then if he seemed interested I'd move on. Still nothing real big, some sly glances and smiles, perhaps a wink or two." "So let's say we're sitting at your desks and we both happen to look up at the same time and you wink at me? Hypothetically speaking of course." She blushed. "Yeah, like that."

"And if I'm…er, the person flirting with you, is still interested?"

"Well, then it's on to casual touches. Again nothing overtly obvious, like hugging. Just hands brushing, little nudges, stuff like that." "Like this?" He reached down to the end table to grab his beer placing his right hand on her knee while he grabbed the beer with his left. "Perhaps. Or something like this?" She stretched up behind him to grab the afghan off the back of the sofa while managing to rub her breast against his shoulder.

"How about this one?" Nervous as hell he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. "No. More like this." She cupped his chin guiding his mouth towards hers and kissing him tentatively on the lips. She felt him run his tongue along her bottom lip and opened her mouth to him. Just as their kiss deepened her phone started ringing.

Glancing down to see who it was first, she took the call.

"Hey Trev!"

"_Liv, I need some help. Which would Casey like better, roses or lilies?"_

"Definitely roses."

"_For the date, should I take her to a classy dinner or out dancing?"_

"Marco's on 5th has the best food. That's a great choice."

"_What time should I suggest?"_

"7 would be perfect!"

"_Thanks Liv. You're my savior. I've gotta run over to the courthouse tomorrow, I'm sure I'll see her then and can ask her. I'll stop in and update you after, okay?"_

"Great. See you tomorrow Trev."

She hung up the phone and realized Elliot had left the room. She figured he was just being courteous and giving her privacy. She didn't realize he was standing outside the living room breaking with every word she said to Trevor. "El, you gonna watch the rest of the movie?" He cleared his throat and walked back in the room. "I just remembered, I have to go pick up the twins tonight." He told her, the hurt evident in his voice. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll head out then and see you at work tomorrow." Olivia grabbed her coat and headed out. She knew he was lying she just couldn't figure out why.

As he heard her walk down the hall he picked up his phone and dialed a number he hadn't called in quite a long time, since Olivia was in Oregon.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. Samantha?"

"_Yeah."_

"It's Elliot. How've you been?"

"_Not too bad. What's up?"_

"What would you say to dinner tomorrow night? Say 7 o'clock? Wherever you want to go."

"_Alright. Sounds good."_

"I'll pick you up then. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight El."_

He ended the call and headed off to bed, not too proud of himself for what he'd just done.

The next morning Olivia walked in to the precinct with two coffees in her hands. She set one on his desk, one on hers, and then went to hang up her coat. Finally, their last day on desk had come. She pulled up her instant messanger and began typing.

LBLES: Happy Last Day of Ass Duty!

SBEGS: You too.

LBLES: Drinks tonight to celebrate?

SBEGS: Can't tonight.

LBLES: Oh?

SBEGS: I've got a date tonight.

LBLES: Oh. Ok. Hope you have fun.

Pulling up her buddy list she searched frantically to see if Casey was online too. Finding her online, she clicked open a new box to message her best friend.

LBLES: I fucked up somehow.

ADACase: What?! How?!

LBLES: I don't have a clue. Everything was good last night. At least I thought so.

ADACase: What happened? Back track for me.

LBLES: Long story short. I went to his apartment for dinner, we flirted over dinner, tried to watch How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days.

ADACase: Tried?

LBLES: We got talking about picking up a co-worker, he kissed me, I kissed him back, then just as were starting to get into it my phone rang.

LBLES: Oh God Case!! The phone call!!

ADACase: Who called?

LBLES: Oh, um, just a friend. Needed some advice. I thought El had left to give me privacy. He heard the phone call. Oh God! Fuck!

ADACase: So he's upset? Apologize. Tell him what the call was about.

LBLES: It won't matter. It's worse than that.

ADACase: How so?

LBLES: He has a date tonight.

ADACase: Oh fuck!

LBLES: Now you get it?

ADACase: Oh yeah. Meet me for lunch? We can brainstorm then.

LBLES: What time?

ADACase: Late, I'm in court this morning and early afternoon. Let's say 2:30-ish?

LBLES: Alright, call me.

Olivia ended her conversation. She hoped like hell Casey could help her come up with a good plan. This was the one thing she'd never bargained for days ago when she'd decided to fight for her man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See that little purplish color button down there? Click on it and let me know what you think, k?!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Alright, I sincerely hope I don't lose any readers over this one. I know I've said it before, but seriously this chapter I am not at all happy with. Writing it was like watching a train wreck. It's actually probably the shortest by far of the whole story. I am still posting it though in the hopes that you guys will bear with me and keep in mind that much better things are coming next chapter.

With that said, this is for all my reviewers!!! There's so many of you that I can't name you all by name, but I appreciate each and every single one of you.

**DISCLAIMER: **If they were mine, trust me, you'd know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elliot's POV**

It's official, I am a bonehead. She asked me out for drinks after work tonight. Tonight. When I have a date. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, that's right, her phone call last nigh. Marco's. 7pm. Trevor Langan. I get it now. She'll do drinks with me at 5pm and dinner with Langan at 7pm. I need to do it for her. I need to tell her I'll go for drinks. I can't let her sit over there looking like someone ran over her dog. Not that she has one. I know desk duty is killing her. Me too. So I've got to do this for her.

"Liv?" "Yeah El?" Okay. Here goes. "Can I take back my answer about drinks?" She sits there, clearly in thought. "I guess. What about your date though?" She looks a little happier now. "No worries. You. Me. Drinks at 5. Okay?" I give her a smile hoping for one in return. "Deal." And there it is, she smiles back.

Well, that went well. Sort of. She smiled at me at least. God how I wish I could read minds right now. We've been here all of maybe 30 minutes today and she is entirely too unhappy right now. I'll be damned if I'm happy about her going out with Langan but I can't watch her be unhappy. Last night was going so good up until he called her. I need to get that back if I'm ever going to tell her how I feel. Starting tonight.

**Normal POV**

Elliot got up from his desk and headed for the stairs to the rooftop. "I'll be right back." When he reached the rooftop he took out his phone and dialed.

"Samantha? It's Elliot again."

"_Hey El."_

"Look, about tonight…"

"_I know. Work, right. It's okay."_

"I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"_Sure El. I understand though."_

"Thanks Sam. I'll call you sometime later, okay?"

"_Okay."_

He hung up the call and walked back down to the squad room. Sitting down to his paperwork he would occasionally glance up at Olivia. Catching her eye one time he winked at her and smirked. "Jerk." He heard her mumble, then she chuckled.

Lunchtime came and Elliot was starving so he went looking for company to go to lunch with him. "Liv, lunch?" He started with his partner. "Can't, I'm meeting Casey in a couple of hours for a late lunch." "Alright. Fin!" He called across the room. "Yeah?" "Lunch?" "Sure, if the boss man says it's okay." Elliot got up from his desk and went into his captain's office to get permission to head out to eat with Fin. Getting permission, the two left.

They both got in Elliot's truck and headed out to the diner across town. Walking in they found a table and ordered a couple of cheeseburgers and some friends. "Alright, spill, what's going on with you and your partner?" Fin asked. "How much is riding on my answer?" Elliot chuckled. "$100 each from John, Melinda, and Don. Plus another $100 from Alex if I could collect on that." Elliot let out a low whistle. "Terms?" He was very interested in what exactly his friends and co-workers bet on. "Every body's got a few different days picked out for you two to hook up on. Winner takes all." "Define hook up." Fin snapped his head up from looking down at his plate. "What have you two done?!" "Just some kissing, that's all. I fucked up any chance of anything more." Elliot was obviously in a bad mood about it all. "Dude, you need to fix it."

The two sat and finished up their meals in relative silence then headed back to the station. Not too long after they got back Fin and Munch got called out to a crime scene leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the squad room.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" She asked, breaking the silence. "I figured O'Malley's like usual. That okay?" "Sounds good."

Just then Olivia's cell phone rang, not looking at the called ID she answered it.

"Benson."

"_Hey, it's me. Ready for lunch?"_

"Anytime."

"_Great, I'll be over in a few."_

She ended the call with her best friend and started cleaning up her paperwork. "That Casey?" Elliot asked her. "Yeah, she'll be over in a few minutes for lunch."

True to her word, about five minutes later Casey walked in the door. Olivia grabber her purse and jacket and they headed out.

"You'll never believe what happened after my last arraignment." Playing dumb Olivia answered her. "What?" Casey actually believed her friend had no clue. "Trevor Langan asked me out." She grinned. "And, you said?" Olivia asked as they stopped at a hot dog vendor. "Yes!" Casey was glowing. "Fuh hm inna sqa oom fo me?" She asked around the hot dog she had just stuffed in her mouth. "Do what Liv?" "Fuck him in the squad room for me. Right in front of Elliot preferably." She mumbled, turning bright red.

The two crossed the street and sat on a bench to finish eating. "Why would I need to do that?" Casey asked. "Trevor was the one who called last night. He was looking for advice on asking you out actually." Casey's eyes widened. "Oh God, he overheard and thinks you're going out with Trevor now, doesn't he?" "It would appear so. What's your plan?" Olivia knew Casey would have an idea for dealing with this. "Hmm…this might work to our advantage. He was jealous right?" Olivia thought back to that night. "Could've been. He was acting weird. Claimed he had to go pick up the twins."

They got up and headed back for the station. "Oh he was jealous then Liv. You need to go with that." Olivia thought about what her friend was saying. "What about his date tonight?" She asked. "Hmm…get him out somewhere." "We are, drinks at O'Malley's after work to celebrate getting off ass duty." Casey smiled. "Perfect! 10 to 1 he forgets all about this date."

They arrived at the station house a few minutes later. "Case, you'd better go and not stop in. I'd bet anything Trevor's up there waiting to tell me about asking you out. If you come up Elliot will find out the truth now instead of later." Casey knew Olivia needed to draw out Elliot's jealousy a little longer so she agreed and left.

When Olivia got up to the bull pen she saw just how right she was. There sitting in her chair across from Elliot glaring each other down was Trevor Langan.

"Hey Liv." He called to her upon hearing her walk in. She walked over to him and helped him up out of her chair guiding him over to the steps. "So?" She asked. "Don't play dumb. Elliot said you were at lunch with Casey. I know you know." She grinned. "Yeah. Congrats!" He picked up her right hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Thank you again. I owe you."

Elliot had been staring them down wishing like hell he could read lips. Although it didn't take that to see the kiss Trevor gave her. He knew it immediately. Tonight was the night he'd have to tell her. No matter what he would have to tell her how he loved her before she got too close to Trevor. There was no way he was letting her go on what he thought was a date with Langan without a fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up is drunken E/O antics! Sorry this one was so short I just needed to end it there before I got to the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here we are at the end. It's been quite a trip this story, but the end has come. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it!!

Be sure to check out my new one-shot 'Secret Santas', it'll be up later today.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5pm came and Elliot and Olivia gathered their coats to leave for O'Malley's. Since Elliot's apartment was just a block away from there they drove to his place before walking to the bar.

Getting a table at the back Elliot ordered them a pitcher of Sam Adams to start.

"I never thought this week would end." Elliot said, drinking down half his glass of beer.

"Me either. Sad part is I can barely remember what got us stuck with ass duty." She drank her own glass pouring another.

He noticed she'd finished her drink already. "Is that how we're doing it?" He asked, pointing to her glass.

"Think you can hold your own?" She raised an eyebrow at him in a questioning glance.

"Oh yeah." He finished up his glass and poured another.

Four glasses each later they were a bit tipsy and moved onto shots of vodka.

"Ooh! We need to play a game!" Olivia yelled after her second shot.

"Okay, which one?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare." She drank down another shot.

"Liv, Truth or Dare? Really? We're not 10 you know." He tossed back his own drink then too.

"C'mon El, it'll be fun. I'll go first."

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said as she took another drink.

"Are you wearing the thong right now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased. "One like it. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He told her as he reached for another shot.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss me." She said, sufficiently buzzed by now.

He pulled her stool over to his and gave her a gentle, tentative kiss on the lips.

"El, you can do better than that and you know it." She grabbed his shirt pulling him into a more passionate kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

They continued kissing for a few minutes until he broke off the kiss.

"My place?" He said, getting up off his stool and reaching out a hand for her.

"Let's go!" She told him.

The two walked out to the street holding hands. Stumbling their way down one block they ended up at Elliot's apartment building. He let them in and led her towards the elevator. Stepping in they couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other.

"Liv, Sweetheart, we need to get inside before we can do that." He said as she started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He winked at her.

"I dare you to get in there and strip Stabler." She told Elliot, pulling him off the elevator and down to his apartment.

"Only if you come with me." He opened the door and led her inside.

"Oh I plan to tonight." Olivia winked.

Elliot locked the door behind them and started to take off his shirt. Olivia walked over and began sliding his already unbuttoned jeans down off his hips.

"Truth or Dare Liv?" He asked her, having sobered up a bit with her actions.

"Truth."

"How far is this going?" He asked as he took hold of the bottom hem of her shirt.

"I'm ready to fight for what I want. But we're doing it my way." She told him, pulling his lips back to hers.

Elliot pulled Olivia's shirt over her head tossing it aside. He then went to work unbuttoning her pants. Only tearing his lips from hers when air was necessary. She helped him slide her pants down and stepped out of them. He removed her bra and began kissing his way down her chest. Separated by only their underwear she pulled him closer rubbing herself into his hard cock.

"Mmm..Liv. Are you trying to torture me?" He moaned.

"No Honey." She took his hand, guiding it down between them, pushing her panties aside. "Feel that El? You do that to me. Just looking at you does that to me."

"So fucking wet Livvie." He moaned.

"All for you. So fucking wet for you. What do you think we should do about that?" She teased as she slid his boxers off him.

He slipped two fingers into her hot wet core and began stroking her.

"El, you have to know." She started to tell him as his thrusts brought her over the edge.

"Oh God El."

He held her as her body relaxed.

"What do I have to know Liv?" He asked, leading her back to his bedroom.

"You have to know why I've been fighting you, fighting for you." She laid down on the bed pulling him with her. "I love you. So much."

Elliot started kissing her again. "I. Love. You. Too." He told her between kisses.

They were lying on their sides kissing and Elliot reached down to remove Olivia red lace thong. Once he did that he slid his length into her.

"Mmm…Livvie…so tight. Baby, you feel so good. So fucking good." He thrust all the way into her then pulled out slowly before thrusting back in.

He continued his ministrations, peppering her body with kisses lovingly. Tonight was all about the two of them expressing their love for each other. Hours after they started their lovemaking Elliot felt himself nearing his climax.

"Baby, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum Honey. In me." She kissed him as deeply as she could.

Within moments Elliot was reaching his release, spilling his seed in Olivia bringing her to her own climax.

As they came down from their highs Elliot pulled out of her and turned her so they were spooning. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was way past 7pm.

"I guess you missed your date tonight." He told her as he played with her hair.

"What date El?" She asked, confused.

"With Langan. Marco's. 7pm." Now he was a bit confused.

She laughed. "Casey has a date with Trevor. He just called to ask me for advise on asking her out. I am her best friend after all."

"Oh God. I can't believe I thought it was you. And Sandoval?" He needed to know.

"We kissed. That's it. I swear." She told him.

"I believe you. He told me that next day what a great girl I had and to not fuck it up. I get it now." He tightened his grasp around her waist.

"Stay with me Liv?"

"Sure."

"I don't just mean tonight. Stay with me forever Liv." He had turned her so he could look her in the eyes when he said that.

"Forever El. I'll stay forever." She told him looking deep into his eyes.

Just as they were almost asleep Elliot spoke up again.

"Some Big Evil Gum Snapper?" He yawned.

"No El. That's not it either."

"Then what?"

She yawned. "Sexy Blue Eyed Guy Stabler."

"What about yours?"

"Liv Benson Loves El Stabler." She yawned again.

"And he loves you right back Baby." He kissed her then she made herself comfortable in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
